Christmas!
by Fanatic1234
Summary: How the DG celebrated Christmas 2014! Ignore the rubbish title!
1. The Weekend Before Christmas!

It was another manic day at the Ashdene Ridge. But with Christmas only a few days away, this was expected. The kids had broken up from school the previous day, and Floss, Harry, Billie, Toni, Finn and Mo were making Christmas decorations with treasure from Mo's collection. May-Li helped them. Kazima was busy in the kitchen making mince pies and Tee was busy wrapping presents in her bedroom. Johnny and Bailey were at each other's throats, as usual, arguing over their chores, and Ryan was lurking around mysteriously like normal. Christmas music filled the house, by Floss and Harry's request. Mike was sat at the kitchen table trying to get five minutes of peace, when Carmen walked in.  
"Mike, I've got some last minute Christmas shopping to do, can I go to the shopping centre please?" She asked, wrapping a grey and pink plaid scarf around her neck.  
"Yeah, but you'll need to get the bus, I'll just grab you some money from the office." Mike said, getting up from his seat and heading in the direction of the office.  
"Do you want me to come with you, for some company?" Kazima asked, placing her tray of mice pies in the oven.  
"I'd love that, Kaz, but I'm actually getting your present today!" Carmen said, adding a suspicious tone to her voice.  
"You're getting me a gift?" Kazima asked in surprise.  
"Yeah, of course! You're one of my best friends here." Carmen answered. Kazima smiled.  
"Well, thank you." She said, just as Mike returned with some money for Carmen to get the bus.  
"Thanks, Mike, I shouldn't be any longer than two hours." Carmen told Mike, entering the hallway and putting on her coat. And then she left the house.

* * *

Carmen was just about finished with her Christmas shopping. She was looking at some perfumes to get ideas for May-Li, but decided that none of them were what she was looking for, so left the shop. But as she did, the alarm went off, and one of the women from behind the desk approached her. Carmen was left looking utterly confused as the woman starting looking in all of her bags.  
"I haven't taken anything I swear!" Carmen told the women, confusion visible in her face and audible in her voice.

* * *

"Then how do you explain this?" The woman rhetorically asked, producing one of the perfumes that Carmen was looking at from inside one of her shopping bags.  
"What?" Carmen asked, really confused now.  
"I think you'd better come with me." The woman sighed, escorting Carmen towards the back of the shop and taking her into a small room. There was a man inside wearing a suit.  
"Russell, I've just caught this girl thieving a perfume." The woman, who Carmen noticed from her name badge was called Helen, said.  
"Right, sit down." The man, Russell said, signalling to a chair behind a desk. Once Carmen was sat down, she was sitting opposite Russell. Helen left.  
"What's your name?" Russell asked, producing a sheet of paper, which appeared to be an incident form.  
"Carmen Howell." Carmen muttered nervously.  
"Age?"  
"15."  
"Date of birth?"  
"23rd May."  
"So, what was it you stole?"  
"I don't know. I didn't steal it." Carmen insisted.  
"Well, it was in your bag, unpaid for." Russell said.  
"It must've fallen in or something, off the shelf." Carmen explained, but Russell raised his eyebrows in disbelief.  
"Listen here, Carmen. Im the manager of this store. I have kids like you in this shop everyday. As the manager, it's my job to prevent things like this. It would be so much easier if you were honest with me, we phone your parents and you go home." Russell told Carmen.  
"Phone my parents?" Carmen asked nervously.  
"Yes, to take you straight home. Since this is the first time Carmen, we won't press charges." Russell said.  
"Well, thank you, I think, it's just, is there any way I can get out of here without you having to phone...home" Carmen stuttered.  
"I'm afraid not, so I suppose you should give me a number." Russell said.  
"Right." Carmen whispered, her eyes wide in fear.  
"So, who am I phoning, your mum?" Russell asked. Carmen gulped.  
"No." She said, and it could barely be heard.  
"Dad?" He asked. Carmen shook her head.  
"Grandparents? Auntie or Uncle? Friend's parent?" Russell suggested. Carmen shook her head.  
"Well, I need to call someone to pick you up." Russell told Carmen. "Are you sure your mum's not around?"  
"She lives in Spain." Carmen said.  
"Right." Russell sounded shocked. "Dad?"  
"I don't know who my dad is." Carmen said. Russell frowned.  
"So, who exactly do you live with?" He asked.  
"I live in a children's home." Carmen said quietly. Russell looked shocked again.  
"Right. Err, sorry, so what's the number?"  
Carmen told Russell the number to phone to get hold of Mike at Ashdene Ridge. She knew she was going to be in a great deal of trouble, even though she'd done nothing wrong.

* * *

Even more chaos was taking place at the DG. Mike had just got the Christmas tree down from the attic, and all of the younger ones were arguing over decorations and who gets to put the fairy on top. May-Li had taken Jody and Tyler out to a shopping centre near where she lived to get the last of their Christmas shopping done, so this got a few other kids out of the way. Kaz had finished making her mince pies, and she was now baking gingerbread men. Tee was trying to help Mike with the younger ones, but so far only Mo was listening, and also trying to calm the others down. Johnny and Bailey were at each other's throats again, but this time over a game of pool. Bailey had lost, so therefore he'd accused Johnny of cheating. So Tee was also trying desperately to calm those two down! Mike was beginning to get a headache, and luckily the phone in the office distracted him from the commotion in the living room.  
"Hello, Ashdene Ridge?" He said, holding the phone to his ear.  
"Am I talking to the guardian of Carmen Howell?" The voice through the phone asked.  
"Yes, why?" Mike asked, confused.  
"We've caught her shoplifting at the local beauty store."  
Mike sighed, a look of disappointment on his face.  
"Right, and I suppose I've got to come and pick her up?" Mike asked.  
"Yes please." Russell gave Mike the name of the shop and whereabouts she was, and then Mike ended the phone call. He then entered May-Li's number into the phone, but it went straight to voicemail, and the same happened the second time he tried her number. Mike knew he had to pick up Carmen, but he also knew that he couldn't leave the children by themselves, but it would be an absolute nightmare to try and take them all to the shopping centre. Besides, May-Li had taken the minibus. So Mile made his was to the living room, to explain the current situation to the kids.  
"Carmen? Shoplifting?" Johnny asked in disbelief.  
"That doesn't sound like something she would do." Tee frowned, confused.  
"Well, I need to pick her up, but I can't leave you here by yourself." Mike sighed.  
"Johnny will go and get her!" Tee suggested. She was trying to get back at her brother for spending the morning shouting at Bailey over the smallest things!  
"What?" Johnny asked.  
"That's a good idea. I'll give him a note to explain that I couldn't make it because I couldn't leave all of you here, so I had to send Johnny instead." Mike said, headed into the office to write the note and give Johnny some money for the bus.  
"Wait, why me? Can't Ryan or Bailey go?" Johnny complained.  
"Because your the eldest, and your more trustworthy than both of them!" Mike said, lowering his voice for the last part, though it didn't go unheard by the two boys!  
"Hey, I'm much more trustworthy than that loser." Bailey scowled. Johnny rolled his eyes angrily.  
"Enough! Anyway, here you go, Johnny, don't be too long, and try to get some answers out of Carmen please." Mike said, handing Johnny the money for the bus and the note. He also told Johnny the shop Carmen was in and where about in the shop to find her. And then Johnny left for the bus stop.

* * *

Carmen was still sat in the small room at the back of the shop. Silence filled the room, as Russell was on his computer and Carmen sat tapping her fingers on the table.  
"Look, is there any way you can check the security footage to prove that I'm innocent?" Carmen asked, sighing slightly.  
"Oh, well I hadn't thought of that." Russell said, sounding slightly embarrassed. He tapped a few buttons on the computer and then sat back on his chair and watched the footage. Carmen stood up and joined him on the other side of the desk. The security footage showed a perfume bottle falling into one of Carmen's shopping bags just before she left the shop. Russell stopped the footage.  
"Well, it appears that we've made a mistake. Sorry for wasting your time Carmen." Russell apologised. Carmen sat back in her original seat.  
"I tried to tell you." She said.  
"Well, you might as well wait for your guardian, Mike, was it?" Russell said. Carmen nodded. Once Russell wasn't looking, she smiled slightly, at the fact that her innocence had been proven. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Russell stood up and opened it.  
"Mike, is it?" He asked, confused.  
"No. He had to stay to look after the other kids, I've go a note." Johnny said, handing the note to Russell.  
"Fair enough. Carmen, I'm sorry for the inconvenience and I'll be making a phone call to your guardian to make sure they know of the misunderstanding." Russell smiled. Carmen nodded, walking out of the door that Johnny had left open. He had to run to catch her up.  
"Carmen, wait!" He called, but Carmen didn't stop walking until she was out of the shop.  
"What!" Carmen asked, agitated.  
"Mike wants to know why you-"  
"I didn't steal anything, stop interrogating me!" Carmen yelled, starting to walk quicker again, leaving Johnny running to catch her up again! But this time Carmen didn't stop walking until she was at the bus stop.  
"I just wanna know what it was like." Johnny said quietly. Carmen just looked up at him and then started at the ground.  
"Scary." She mumbled. Johnny nodded.  
"I bet it was. But, why did you steal the perfume?" He asked.  
"I didn't steal the perfume." Carmen answered through gritted teeth.  
"I'm confused." Johnny said.  
"It fell in my bag if you must know, go and watch the security footage if you don't believe me." Carmen almost shouted.  
"No, I believe you." Johnny said.  
"God, im going to be in so much trouble when we get back." Carmen said, putting a hand to her forehead. "Well, the man you were with said he was going to phone Mike, presumably telling him you did nothing wrong." Johnny pointed out. Carmen nodded, and the bus showed up, so the two travelled back to Ashdene Ridge. They were greeted by an angry looking Mike.  
"Carmen, office, now." He said sternly, and Carmen followed him into the office, looking back at Johnny as she did. Pretty much all of the other children had gathered in the hallway.  
"Mike, wait." Johnny called. He turned around, after telling Carmen to wait in the office.  
"Yes Johnny?" He said.  
"Carmen hasn't done anything wrong. The manager of the shop, I think, played the security footage and the perfume fell into Carmen's bag. He's going to phone you to confirm everything." Johnny explained. Mike relaxed a little bit, and as if on cue, the phone in the office rang.  
"Hello, Ashdene Ridge?" Mike said. The phone all was from Russell, cleaning everything up.  
"Okay, Carmen, that's sorted, you can go now. But thanks for making this day such chaos!" Mike said sarcastically, as Carmen smiled and left the office and entered the living room, where the younger ones were touching up on the tree.  
"Carmen, since you've had a bad day, do you want to do the fairy?" Finn asked. Carmen smiled, where Floss frowned angrily.  
"Wait, we played Rock Paper Scissors, I won fair and square, so I'm doing the fairy!" She shouted. Billie and Toni shared a look.  
"Why don't I do the fairy?" May-Li asked. She'd just arrived back from shopping with Jody and Tyler.  
"Yeah, May-Li can do the fairy." Harry agreed. Soon enough, everyone had agreed, and May-Li completed the Christmas Tree with the fairy. Mike then entered the living room and saw the tree for the first time since the younger ones had finished decorating.  
"The tree looks great guys!" He smiled.  
"Thanks! Tee helped us." Billie said. Toni nodded.  
"I think it's time we informed May-Li of the drama that happened when she was out." Mike said. Jody and Tyler were very keen to listen in too! After that, everyone admired the Christmas decorations around the house. Christmas was definitely coming, and the DG couldn't wait!

* * *

 **Hi everyone! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Fanatic1234. I have already written two stories and a one-shot for TDG. 'Lottery' is still in progress, and is being updated today as well! This is a Christmas fanfiction, since it's only 3 days away! An update for this will hopefully be either tomorrow (wishful thinking with me!) or after Christmas. The next chapter focuses on Christmas Eve and the chapter after that is Christmas Day and Boxing Day, and depending on how long these are, they may come as one. I intend to start writing the next instalment tonight, as well as tomorrow, hopefully being updated tomorrow or Christmas Eve, although I have a pretty full schedule. And then I'll be writing a drama filled final chapter, concluding with New Years Eve, which will ideally be posted on the 1st January 2016! So hopefully, this is rather good news! Bad news is, that 'Lottery' will have to be on a short hiatus for this to happen, but then again, it gets updated rather slowly, and somehow getting slower, but don't give up - it will get finished (eventually)! This said, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and please leave me a review! Oh, and have you lot been watching the new series of The Dumping Ground? If not, then seriously, do!**


	2. Christmas Eve & Christmas Day!

Christmas Eve had finally arrived! The younger residents chatted excitedly about hat they'd asked Santa for, and the older residents listened to their requests.  
"Well, I'd better make another batch of mince pies since Tyler ate all of the ones from the other day." Kaz said, then she headed to the kitchen.  
"They were very nice!" Was Tyler's excuse! After that, the younger ones decided that it was time to persuade the older children to give them the big chocolates out of their advent calendars! But the only successors were Finn, who got his from Tee, and Floss, who got Kazima's. Mike then entered the living room, wanting a house meeting. So Kaz left her baking for a few minutes to go to the meeting.  
"Okay, everyone, let's set this straight. Ryan, your visiting your sister at her foster home, Harry and Finn, you're staying with Sapphire, I've double checked and she says that's fine. Mo, you're spending Christmas at your parents and your granddad is coming too and Tyler, you're seeing your mum. Tee, your seeing your mum and sister and Johnny, you're yet to decide if your going too."  
"Wait, what?" Tee interrupted. "You don't know if you want to spend Christmas with mum?"  
"It's just, since it's my last Christmas at the dumping ground before I join the army, and I feel like I should stay here." Johnny explained.  
"But I'm your sister, don't you want to see me?" Tee asked.  
"Of course I do, I just need to make my mind up." Johnny said. Tee was about to retaliate, but got interrupted by Mike.  
"Jody, your seeing you brother Luke, and Bailey, Carmen, Billie, Toni, Floss and Kaz, you're all staying here, and Johnny is yet to decide. Everyone's getting picked up Christmas Day at 10am and getting dropped back on Boxing Day before lunch?"  
Everyone agreed with the arrangements, and Kazima got back to her cooking.  
"Wait, Johnny, haven't you already picked your Secret Santa name?" Mike asked.  
"Yeah, but if I end up going, I'll find out who had me and do a switch." Johnny said. Mike nodded.  
"You picked out a Secret Santa name you were so sure you were staying?" Tee asked angrily.  
"Yeah! I'm not attached to you, Tee, if I want to stay here I will!" Johnny shouted.  
"You should be spending your last Christmas with me, I'm your sister!"  
"I can try and get Christmas off, I'll see you then."  
"You'll never get Christmas off, everybody will want Christmas off."  
"I'll be the first to ask! Come on, Tee!"  
"No, I don't get why you want to spend Christmas here, with Bailey, rather than with me!"  
"Because it's my last one! It's the last one I'll get with Mike and May-Li." Johnny said. "And I've made up my mind - I'm staying here!" Johnny shouted, and then left the living room to let Mike know of his decision. Tee groaned loudly, annoyed at her brother's choice. But Johnny came back only a minute later.  
"I'm going to see mum on Boxing Day instead. I'll come in the morning and we can be back at the same time as everyone else." Johnny told his sister, who only nodded.

* * *

That night, the residents hung their stockings at the end of their beds. They left one of Kazima's mince pies and a glass of milk on the table in the hallway, to save everybody leaving Santa a treat! Mike read the children 'The Night Before Christmas', and then everybody settled down. The younger residents struggled to sleep, knowing that Santa would be visiting very soon! The big day was tomorrow!

* * *

The first person awake was Floss, who then woke Harry, Billie, Toni, Finn and Mo. They then headed to the staff bedroom to wake Mike.  
"Guys, it's barely seven o clock!" He yawned. The excited cheering of the younger residents ha caused the older residents to wake up and find out what the fuss was about, so eventually, there was a crowd of people outside Mike's room. The younger residents pushed through the crowd and bounded downstairs, stockings in hands, to open their presents. The older residents grabbed their stockings too, and made their way downstairs with Mike.

* * *

After an hour opening presents from Santa, Mike disappeared into the office and returned with a bin bag in one hand and a box shaped present and some cards in another hand.  
"Right. Bailey, this is for you." Mike said, handing the box shaped present to Bailey. He opened the present to reveal a new pair of football boots, from his dad.  
"My dad sent me new boots!" Bailey smiled, slight disbelief in his voice.  
"And cards came for Carmen, Billie and Toni." Mike said, handing out the cards. Billie and Toni's cards were from their dad, who also sent the girls £10 each, and Carmen's card was from her mum in Spain. The text in the front was in Spanish!  
"Anyone speak Spanish?" Carmen asked. Tee peered over her shoulder.  
"It says Happy Christmas." She said. Mike then began giving out presents from inside the bin bag. These were from himself and May-Li to the residents.  
"These are from May-Li, too, but she's spending Christmas with her own family." Mike told the kids, as they opened their presents. Carmen had been given makeup, Tee had been given new art equipment, Johnny had been given a new rucksack in preparation for the army, Bailey had been given a new football shirt, Ryan had been given a CD, Jody had been given a large supply of chocolate, Tyler had been given some magic tricks, Floss, Billie and Toni had been given a new Barbie doll each, Harry and Finn had been given a stuffed animal each and Mo had been given a book about making things. Everybody thanked Mike, and then presents were given out between the residents. Those who were staying behind at the DG would exchange their presents later, so they only gave out presents to those who were leaving to spend Christmas with their family. Most people had simply given their friends chocolate, and some cases the girls had been given beauty products, such as perfume and shower gel from the other residents. So far, everything was running smoothly.

* * *

At 10am, Ryan, Harry and Finn, Mo, Tyler, Jody and Tee were picked up by their relatives. When Sapphire revived to collect Harry and Finn though, all of the other residents (well, those who knew her) ended up questioning her about living alone and what she'd been up too. After a quick chat, she headed off again, with Harry and Finn. She had bought Ashdene Ridge a chocolate selection box as a Christmas present. Then Christmas began for those who were stuck at the DG! The first thing to do was exchange presents within the group, and since it was only the 7 of them, everyone had bought something for each other. Then, it was the Secret Santa, which had been arranged about a week in advance. May-Li had taken Floss, Billie and Toni shopping for their Secret Santa gifts, whilst the older residents had done this in their own time. The names for Secret Santa were:  
Bailey had Toni  
Carmen had Floss  
Floss had Kazima  
Billie had Mike  
Toni had Johnny  
Kazima had Billie  
Johnny had Carmen  
Mike had Bailey  
After opening the Secret Santa presents, the residents stayed in the living room whilst Mike headed to the kitchen to start on the Christmas lunch! Floss, Billie and Toni played with their new toys, whilst Bailey and Johnny played pool and Carmen and Kazima did make-overs with Carmen's new makeup. Lunch was soon ready, and everyone was very excited! There was roast turkey, roast potatoes, stuffing, pigs in blankets, Yorkshire puddings and an assortment of vegetables to choose from. There were also Christmas crackers and Christmas music filled the kitchen. The meal ended with a large Christmas chocolate cake, since none of the residents were Christmas pudding fans! After the meal, the residents watched some Christmas films to end the day! The younger ones were trying to push the older ones under the mistletoe decoration that Mike had hung up, causing them to get slightly agitated! The day ended on a high note though, with the residents going to bed at 10pm. And it was agreed that this had been the best Christmas in Dumping Ground history!

* * *

 **What d'you think? I decided to merge Christmas Eve and Christmas Day instead, since I'd forgetten my plans for the Christmas Eve chapter were rather short! Happy Christmas Eve! It's midnight right now, so I can technically say that! So, this came on time! Big surprise! Now all I need to do is write the Boxing Day chapter, which I'll probably be able to begin to write on either Boxing Day itself on the 27th. Or I could write it at midnight like I did with half of this chapter! Expect Boxing Day between 27-31 December! And New Years Eve will hopefully be on the 1st January 2016! What a quick year! See you next time, hopefully soon!**


	3. Boxing Day!

After enjoying Christmas with their relatives, Ryan, Harry and Finn, Mo, Jody and Tyler all arrived back during the morning on Boxing Day. Tee was still seeing her mum and Hope, and Johnny had just walked round to join them for an hour or so. Mike had invited Sapphire to stay for the day, to catch up with himself and the other kids. Everyone chatted excitedly about what their relatives had bought them. Jody and Tyler had come home with some pretty exciting new gadgets, Mo had come home with some 'treasure' amongst other treats, Ryan had been given his favourite chocolate and a handmade card and Harry and Finn had chocolate and a stuffed animal each. Mike shared around the selection box that sapphire had given himself and the others the day before. Mike, Sapphire and May-Li, who had met Sapphire for the first time only the day before, sat and chatted on the sofa whilst the older kids helped the younger kids with their new presents. Jody and Tyler were trying to set up their new phones. This was one day in the DG Mike would never forget - no one was arguing and everyone was getting along perfectly fine. He knew this wouldn't last though!

* * *

It wasn't long before Tee and Johnny arrived home, both carrying presents from their mum and Hope, and May-Li began to prepare the lunch; cold turkey from the day before, cold ham and other salad items - a typical Boxing Day meal. She placed the food on the table so that everyone could help themselves, and then everyone tucked in! Most of lunch was spent discussing the previous day, and what everyone had been up to with their families.

"My sister's foster parents had some traditions about opening all of the presents when the family arrive, which was great, and I got to meet my sister foster-family, and they got to see the amazing gift I got for Chloe." Ryan explained. "And Christmas lunch was great - I've never seen so many different vegetables in my life!"

"Well, Sapphire cooked us roast turkey too, and in the afternoon we played some games. She got given a wii by one of her friends and it was so much fun!" Finn explained.  
"It was so funny when the smoke alarm went off when we burnt the Yorkshire puddings - Sapphire had to cook new ones!" Harry laughed, as Sapphire blushed.  
"My granddad came over to see my parents - everyone's getting on, even though I've just found out about everything. We had a massive turkey - the biggest I've ever seen, and the Christmas pudding was to die for! Then we played charades and watched a film before exchanging gifts." Mo told everyone.  
"My brother has his own flat now that he's a bit older. He got me a wicked phone for Christmas! We had Christmas dinner, just the two of us, with lots of crackers since he accidentally bought a box of twelve!" Jody explained.  
"My mum also got me a phone, and we went to this calvary for lunch, with crackers and everything! When we got back we played some games and watched a DVD." Tyler said.  
"Well, it was just mum, Hope and I. When I arrived, we did presents and then my mum started on the lunch so I set up Hope's new toy for her to play with. We had Christmas lunch with Christmas pudding and crackers and then we played some games - mum and I helped Hope - and then we watched another film. It was a fab day!" Tee explained.  
"And then this morning, I came over with my presents for Hope and mum, and mum had a couple of other family members over that Tee and I barley remember, so we got to know them a bit over a game of charades." Johnny said.  
"Christmas here was amazing!" Floss squealed.  
"Yeah, we did our Secret Santa and then it was lunch! We had a huge turkey, stuffing, pigs in blankets, Yorkshire puddings and loads of different vegetables. We had Christmas crackers and Christmas music alongside a giant triple chocolate Christmas cake! Then we relaxed and watched some films, and we played a game of charades, but no-one knew what any of the things were because Mike chose them, and we weren't around in the 50s, so we made up our own!" Carmen explained, earning herself a look from Mike at the end, and giggles from everyone else around the table.  
"And then we tried to get Johnny, Carmen, Kaz and Bailey under the mistletoe, but it didn't work." Floss said, causing some of the others to laugh, though not Johnny, Carmen, Kaz and Bailey! After everyone had eaten May-Li cleared away the plates.  
"It's snowing!" Finn suddenly piped up. Everyone galled out the window, and sure enough, elegant white snowflakes were drifting to the ground, and we're starting to form a crisp layer outside.  
"Can we go out and play, please, please, please!" Floss begged.  
"Maybe later, you should wait for it to settle first, so there's more of it." May-Li told Floss. So Mike set up a film in the living room with popcorn for the residents to watch whilst they waited.

* * *

Sure enough, a couple of hours later, thick snow had taken over outdoors. So all of the residents wrapped up warmly and headed outside, Mike, May-Li and Sapphire watching them from the kitchen drinking hot chocolate!  
"Can we build a snowman?" Harry asked.  
"Good idea!" The twins agreed, so everyone came together to build a big snowman. The older residents took care of the body whilst the younger residents worked on the head. The two were then put together. Floss then collected pebbles for the eyes, mouth and buttons, whilst Harry looked for twigs as arms. Billie went to ask for a carrot and an old hat and and scarf. Once these were outside, the carrot was stuck into the snowman's face, for a nose and it was decorated with a hat and a scarf wrapped around its neck. Mike then took a picture of the kids with the snowman. And as Mike went indoors, a massive snowball fight started! This finished once the guarded was snow free! So the kids headed inside to warm up with a hot chocolate, May-Li's speciality!  
"Ah, they've closed the roads, looks like you'll be here for the night Sapphire." Mike told Sapphire, who looked rather shocked, but nodded, since her house wasn't walking distance from Ashdene Ridge.  
"I'll set up the spare room and see if there are any spare pyjamas that might fit you." May-Li said, leaving the kitchen. The kids sat at the table, drinking their hot chocolates. Nighttime quickly arrived, and in the morning, the roads reopened, so Sapphire could drive home. Even though it had snowed during the night, it had been cleared on the roads throughout the evening.  
"Thanks for having me. It's been a good stay, catching up with the kids and you, Mike." Sapphire said.  
"No problem, Sapphire. It was good to see you." Mike said, and then him and Sapphire hugged before Sapphire left. The other kids got ready for another snow-filled day!

* * *

 **Gah! I'm really annoyed with myself! So, as I was writing this, I noticed a fatal (ish) error! That I've written Mo's parents into this story, even though they weren't around until series 3 part 2, and this is set during series 3 part 1, hence the reason Johnny's in it! Ignore my mistake, and just imagine that he found out beforehand! I'm so annoyed with myself for doing it though! Anyway, good chapter, even if a little late! But hopefully the final chapter will be up on Friday, so, since it's Monday, I've got plenty of time! And then I'll pick up Lottery again, hopefully pretty soon, but I do have to plan the next chapter of it, but it shouldn't be as long as a wait as last time!**

 **ONLY READ IF YOU'RE READING LOTTERY/IF YOU CARE: There's only 2 day and night chapters (one day and night may be written combined) and the journey home until a short chapter about how Mike spent some of the money after the holiday (got a few good ideas for this) and then I'll be putting up a poll with that chapter. Then it'll be the suprise along with what you decide you want to happen next, so it's important that you vote on the poll, so that I can get going with Lottery part 2 essentially!**

 **See you next time!**


	4. New Years Eve!

With all the Christmas celebrations over, New Years Eve was fast approaching. Everyone was enjoying their breakfast, only to hear a knock at the door. Mike, who was in the office, answered the door, and looked shocked, and slightly angry about who was standing before him.  
"Do you have permission to be here?" Mike asked the man.  
"I don't need permission to visit my daughters." The man responded, stepping into the house.  
"Well, I'm sorry, but if this isn't an arranged visit, then you'll need to leave immediately." Mike informed the man,p. But he was bigger than Mike, and pushed past him easily. He began to make his way towards the kitchen, Mike trying to stop him, when thankfully, May-Li walked out of the room.  
"Hey, who's this?" She asked. But after examining the man for only a second more, she realised who it was, and this was evident from the look on her face.  
"Right, well, I think it's best if you wait in the office until we contact the girls' social worker." May-Li said, leading the way to the office. She signalled for the man to sit down, and she left the office with Mike.  
"What's he doing here?" May-Li asked. "He's not supposed to be anywhere near the girls."  
"I know, he just showed up. I'm going to ring their social worker and see if he gave permission for the visit.,could you keep an eye on Billie and Toni, make sure they don't find out their dad's here?" Mike asked May-Li, who nodded. He headed towards the office. May-Li noticed Billie and Toni leaving the leaving room and heading in the direction of the office.  
"Can I help you girls?" May-Li asked, quickly stepping in front of the office door.  
"We have a project to do for school and wondered if we could use the computer in the office." Toni explained.  
"What about the computer in the living room."  
"Bailey's using it to find tricks for Mischief and won't let us use it." Billie complained.  
"Well, um, why don't you two have a rest for now, but do your project this afternoon?" May-Li suggested. The twins shared a look before nodding. Toni then peered into the office.  
"Who's that man?" She asked, as Billie took a look too. Luckily, their dad had their back to them, so he was virtually unrecognisable to them.  
"Oh, err, it's just a visitor for Mike." May-Li said, a little too quickly. The girls shared a slightly suspicious glance before heading upstairs. May-Li breathed a sigh of relief. But she was suddenly confronted by the twins' dad, who had opened the office door and was trying to get past.  
"They're my daughters!" He complained to Mike.  
"But you don't have permission to see them. I'm sorry, but you should probably leave now before the girls' find out." Mike instructed calmly. Billie and Toni's father sighed, before heading towards the front door. Mike and May-Li headed into the office, unaware that the twins were heading downstairs. Having heard the footsteps, their dad turned around, and smiled when he saw the girls. Billie and Toni looked nervous, yet happy, as they smiled at each other, then at their dad, and ran forwards, as their dad wrapped them in a hug.  
"Girls!" He smiled. But Mike heard, and glanced out of the office window, noticing the reunion. He abruptly stood up and ran into the hallway.  
"Girls, you need to come with me." Mike said.  
"Why?" The twins asked.  
"And as for you, you need to leave immediately." Mike said, and the twins dad moodily headed for the door.  
"Bye!" The girls called after him, getting only a wave back.  
"What did you do that for?" Billie yelled.  
"I'm sorry, but he's not allowed to see you both."  
"You could've given him 5 minutes." Toni shouted.  
"Look, I'm sorry, but it wasn't possible." May-Li told the girls, having just left the office herself. The twins looked sadly, yet slightly angrily at Mike and May-Li, before stomping up the stairs.  
"That was brutal." Ryan said from behind Mike, making him and May-Li jump. Ryan then brushed past them and headed upstairs to his own room, leaving those who had eavesdropped on the events stood by the door.

* * *

It was lunchtime, and since the incidents that morning, the twins hadn't made an appearance.  
"If it was me, I'd be unhappy." Tee said.  
"Yeah, I mean, if my mum bothered to show up and I got stopped from seeing her, I'd be so angry." Carmen told everyone, as the food began to be given out.  
"Your mum was here like 4 years ago, and you were angry about it." Tee pointed out.  
"And I made the mistake of trusting her." Carmen sighed.  
"I'm just going to take these up for the girls." May-Li said, grabbing two bowls of pasta.  
"Girls." May-Li said, knocking on the door, whilst carefully balancing a bowl of past on her arm - but there was no answer from the girls, so May-Li knocked again, this time informing the twins of the food she was carrying - still no answer. So May-Li entered the room, only to find it completely empty. The girls were gone.

* * *

Everyone sat nervously in the living room.  
"Who saw them last?" Carmen asked, sitting down between Tee and Johnny on the sofa.  
"We did." Mike said, signalling to himself and May-Li.  
"Where did they go?" Tee asked.  
"Upstairs, most likely to their rooms." May-Li answered.  
"Well, they can't have gone far, what about the garden?" Johnny asked.  
"I just checked - no sign of them." Carmen said.  
"But, that would mean that they left the house." Tee said. "Did you check the _whole_ garden, Carms?"  
"I'll go look again." Carmen sighed, getting up from the sofa.  
"Hold on a minute." Johnny said, grabbing Carmen's wrist, causing her to frown at him. But he gestured to Floss, who was sat on the floor looking rather guilty. Carmen raised an eyebrow, looking back at Johnny.  
"Err, Floss, have you seen them today?" Carmen asked, sitting back down. Floss' head snapped up.  
"No! Why do you always blame me!" Floss yelled, standing up.  
"No need to get defensive, she was just asking." Johnny said.  
"Well, I don't know where they've gone." Floss said. All heads turned to her.  
"So they left the house?" Tee asked. Floss shrugged, although she looked rather guilty.  
"Floss, tell us where they are." Kaz demanded. Floss looked at the older girl.  
"What d'you mean?" She said guiltily.  
"Well, you know where they are, so spill." Kaz said. Floss sighed.  
"The park. They're dad always took them there when they were sad." Floss explained.  
"I'll go and get them." Mike said, heading out of the living room.  
"No!" Floss blurted out. Mike turned to her.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"Because, I think that Carmen should go, she came to find me when I ran off." Floss said.  
"Hey, I went too!" Johnny complained.  
"Yeh, whatever, but you didn't do much." Floss said. Johnny frowned, whilst Carmen and Tee held back giggles.  
"Are you two okay with that?" Mike asked.  
"Yep. Let's go." Carmen said, turning to Johnny, and the pair headed for the door.

* * *

The park was only a 15 minute walk away, and when Carmen and Johnny arrived, they noticed the twins sat on the swings, not dying a word to each other. Just sitting there staring at the ground. Johnny and Carmen stopped walking and shared a look.  
"Poor kids." Carmen sighed.  
"Yeah." Johnny agreed.  
"I don't get it - whenever people are upset, they run away." Carmen said.  
"Well, people tend to run away from their problems. Maybe it makes things easier from them. Floss felt a lot happier when we took her back home." Johnny said. Carmen looked at him for a second, before the pair continued walking towards the gate to the park.  
"I didn't run away after my mum dumped me for her ex." Carmen pointed out.  
"No. But you're really tough - you can handle it. Other people just need something to calm them down." Johnny said.  
"I think being around the people who cared about me was what calmed me down." Carmen said, as herself and Johnny reached the park and approached the twins. They sat on the swings next to them.  
"Go away." Billie said quietly.  
"Leave us alone." Toni added. Carmen and Johnny shared a look before turning back to the girls.  
"I know how you feel." Carmen said.  
"No you don't!" Toni snapped.  
"Trust me, I know how it feels, thinking that your life is about to get back on track, and then suddenly someone, or something gets in the way." Carmen told the twins, who looked over at her.  
"What happened?" Billie asked.  
"My mum visited. We went shopping - she bought me some really nice clothes and accessories, and she even gave me the chance to live with her in Spain! So after a bit of convincing, I went for it. I knew it would take a while to arrange, but I wanted my mum back. But then, her ex boyfriend called, and they got back together, which meant that there wouldn't be my room for me. So, I had to stay where I was." Carmen explained to the girls, who looked understanding.  
"That's how we feel. We thought our dad was going to take us home, but Mike sent him away." Toni said.  
"The park always calms us down." Billie chipped in.  
"You know what calms me down? Being around my family and people who care about me." Carmen said. The twins smiled and her, standing up. Carmen stood up too, hugging the girls.  
"I suppose Floss was right." Johnny laughed. Carmen smiled at him.  
"About what?" Toni asked.  
"Long story, I'll explanation on the way back - everyone's worried bout you." Carmen told the girls, before they all headed home.

* * *

Carmen and Johnny arrived back with the twins, and the other residents, Mike and May-Li were very happy and relieved to have them back. Billie and Toni hugged Mike and May-Li.  
"We understand that you were only trying to protect us." Billie said.  
"We are sorry though, girls. Maybe next time your dad will arrange a formal visit, today he just turned up out of the blue." Mike told the girls, who nodded.

* * *

After dinner, everybody headed to their room to change into formal wear. The dumping ground were having their very own New Year party! Most of the girls wore dresses, exceptions being Jody and Kaz, who wore slightly formal jeans and T-shirt, and Tee, who wore a formal skirt and top. The boys didn't really change their clothes, apart from Mo, who appeared in a full on suit, earning himself teasing from the other boys. Mike had bought a new CD for the occasion, playing it throughout the night as everyone else danced, sung and enjoyed the nibbles (that was mostly Jody and Tyler)! The evening went relatively quickly, and soon enough, at 5 minutes to midnight,my he music was turned off and the TV was turned on, ready for Lomdon fireworks display. Mike grabbed the party poppers from the office (he'd been hiding them from Tyler) and handed them out. The countdown begun!  
"10, 9, 8, 7..." Everyone counted, and finally when midnight struck, everyone cheered and pulled their party poppers. 2015 had begun! Everyone gathered in a circle to sing Auld Lang Syne before Mike and May-Li escorted the younger residents to bed. The older residents had stayed up for a bit longer to help clean up.  
"This is going to be a great year!" Carmen smiled, as she and Johnny carried the table back into the kitchen. It had been used in the living room for snacks.  
"Yeah, I think this is going to be a year to remember." Johnny said, setting the table down on the floor.  
"There's only one downside." Carmen said, perching on the table.  
"What's that?" Johnny asked, perching next to her.  
"That you have to leave so soon." Carmen said.  
"Well, obviously, everyone's going to miss me so much!" Johnny said sarcastically. Carmen laughed.  
"Seriously though, Tee's going to miss you a lot." Carmen said. "And me."  
"Will you?" Johnny asked in disbelief.  
"You and Tee are the only ones still living here that've been with me since I moved here. It's going to be weird without you." Carmen said.  
"Well, it'll be like I'm just out everyday." Johnny pointed out.  
"Except this time, you're not coming back." Carmen sighed.  
"Well, I get 7 weeks leave a year." Johnny said. Carmen nodded, and then there was silence.  
"I'm going to head to bed, goodnight." Carmen said, slipping off the edge of the table. Johnny got down too.  
"Goodnight, happy new year." He said.  
"Happy new year." Carmen said. She and Johnny shared a quick hug before Carmen left the kitchen to go to bed. Tee entered the kitchen.  
"That was sweet." She said, raising her eyebrows.  
"What was?" Johnny asked. Tee could tell he knew what she was talking about.  
"You and Carmen." Tee said, sitting down on the table.  
"How?" Johnny asked, throwing away some of the leftover snacks.  
"Don't play stupid with me Johnny, I know you too well!" Tee said, looking at her brother, before leaving the kitchen. Johnny frowned after her. Johnny continued to throw away leftover snacks and pit the dirty plates in the sink to be washed in the morning (well, it was technically already the morning). Mike was next to enter the kitchen.  
"I'll finish up in here, you head to bed." He told Johnny.  
"Okay, thanks. Goodnight." Johnny said, before leaving the kitchen. Mike began to throw away leftovers and put plates in the sink, when he heard repeated shouts of his name coming from upstairs. Rolling his eyes, he muttered under his breath  
"Bring on 2015!"

* * *

 **So there you have it! This is completed! I couldn't resist adding those Johnny/Carmen bits! I told myself that this was going to be a ship-free story - look how that turned out! What did you think? Did you like it? 'Frances Cogsworth' correctly pointed out that we didn't hear of Ryan's sister until series 3 part 2, which makes me annoyed that I'd dint notice that because it's going to annoy me whenever I read this story over! But thank you 'Frances Cogsworth' for telling me. Thanks to everyone who has read this story, especially 'Frances Cogsworth', 'x snow-pony x' and 'Love TDG', as these three people have reviewed every chapter, which seriously makes my day! 'x snow-pony x' has left reviews on all 4 of my stories and has been one of my favourites from the start, so a special thanks to you! Please check out his/her page!**

 **For this of you who care, I finished this early (you don't believe me, do you) but I thought I'd post it today, since it is the new year! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Back to school on Monday though! Urgh!**

 **Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the next update of 'Lottery', and I'm hoping to write some more Johnny/Carmen one-shots, better than the last one!**


End file.
